What the Storm Brought Us
by Jbirds212
Summary: On a rainy night in Santa Barbara, Shawn looks out to see...a zombie, an assassin, who? After saving a life he ends up in a whirlwind of adventure.
1. The Storm

_**Chapter 1: What is it?**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters._

"Gus did you see that?"  
"No Shawn, my back is to the window"  
Shawn scowled. "There's some guy out there. Gus it looks like he's hurt". Still looking out the office window, he stood up and put on his hooded jacket.  
"Oh great idea", Gus snorted. "Go save a creepy guy".  
Shawn stood up from tying his sneakers. "I don't remember telling you he might be creepy."  
Gus stared hard at him from his desk. "No, but an injured man, limping around our office at night, in the middle of a storm...sounds kinda creepy."  
Shawn squinted out the window again. "I don't see him anymore."  
Slightly irritated, Gus looked back down at the papers he was reviewing. "Great. Maybe he snuck around back. Maybe he's an 'assassin sent to kill us'.  
"Gus if anything, he'd be sneaking around back to break in and eat our brains". Shawn took a warm up jump. "C'mon buddy, I need your help."  
"With what? Saving an invisible zombie? There's no way you're getting me to go outside, Shawn. Especially in the rain".

Shawn looked nervously out the window again. "No, seriously dude. I know what I saw. There's some injured guy out there". He headed toward the door, still looking up and out the window behind Gus' desk. "I think he fell". The memory of a figure hunched over in the rain flashed before his eyes.  
Gus turned and looked out the window now, too. "How can you even see anything out there?"  
"Dude I KNOW what I saw!" Shawn yipped, growing antsy. "Are you coming or not?"  
His friend turned back to him, a little irritated. "No. I am not going outside in that rain Shawn. I'd probably get pneumonia and die. You shouldn't go out either. I don't want to have to listen to you when YOU get pneumonia. And I am NOT taking care of you. I'll let you die Shawn." Gus scowled and looked back at his papers. "Not to mention, even if you did see a guy, he's creepy".  
"Whatever man," said Shawn distractedly, but slightly irritated. "And by the way, that case you're looking at? The ex-wife did it.

Gus huffed and shuffled the papers away as the fake psychic stepped out the door into the pouring rain.

_**This is my very first fanfiction and I would love ANY feedback, good or bad!**_


	2. Is it Alive?

_**Chapter 2: Is it Alive?**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the show's characters!_

In the back of his mind, Shawn knew that if something happened to him, Gus would be running out there. At the very least, if he did get pneumonia, his friend would SO take care of him.

But those thoughts were way in the recess of Shawn Spencer's mind. He knew someone was out there, and he had a feeling they needed help. He zipped up his jacket as far as it would go. He took a moment to mentally brush off the cold and adjust his eyes to the dark before peering through the rain. Not really rain. Torrential downpour. So much rain, the side walk had turned into the bank of a shallow river. A single street light cast its yellow glow way off in the distance. Everything else was dark. Thank God Gus kept a collection of scented candles in the office. Shawn cocked his ears. The rain was so loud, even if someone set off a car alarm he might not hear it.

He started moving toward the street lamp. [should've brought a flashlight], he thought. Off to the right, near a bench, he saw something. Someone? Forgetting the rain, he rushed over. Yeah, definitely a someone. Someone dead? The person wasn't moving. Shawn tried to look harder through the rain as he neared the body. He really didn't want to touch a dead guy. Especially a wet one.

"HEY!" he yelled, even though he was about two feet away. "HEY MAN, you OKAY?" Shawn took a step closer and thought he heard a moan. He couldn't tell if he'd imagined it.  
Lightning flashed, and Shawn saw the guy for a split second. Yup, definitely a guy, definitely injured. There was a dark spot on his side and it looked like he'd been clutching it before he fell. And dude, this guy looked young, too. Definitely not quite Gus' age.

Something told him this guy wasn't dead. Not yet at least. Crouching down next to the body, Shawn slowly put a hand on the man's shoulder and felt him move away very slightly. Screw it. Shawn pulled the man toward himself and onto his back. Within a few seconds, lightening flashed again. Man, this guy sure LOOKED dead. But his shoulder had felt warm. Really warm. Who the hell was this guy?

He was someone who needed help, that's all that mattered. Snapping back into blind rescue mode, Shawn yelled something at the man and tried to get his arm under the guy's shoulder. Grabbing him around his torso, above what could be a wound, Shawn slowly stood up. Dude, this guy was heavy. And a dead weight. Losing balance, Shawn reached out and lunckily grabbed the bench. He leaned on it, trying to support himself and the weight of this at least-half-dead stranger. Shit. There was no way he could support this guy's weight back to Psych. But Shawn wasn't about to leave him either.  
Damn it Gus! Why...

He heard a voice in the distance.


	3. All of them?

_**Chapter 3: All of them?**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of its characters!_

Shawn heard a voice, though it sounded way off in the distance. Wait a minute - Gus? He tried to peer through the rain. He heard it again. Was that a light? Damn this rain! Lightening flashed and Shawn was surprised to see Gus was practically right next to him. They shouted to each other, nearly inaudibly. Gus put his own weight under the injured man's other arm. This guy definitely wasn't dead, his body was radiating heat!  
Struggling, the two friends got the man back to the psych office and through the door. Gus set the flashlight down, pointed toward the ceiling, so that a faint glow lit the front entrance. He had run out in his plastic, waterproof, ducky-printed, extra-long, hooded poncho. Really only his shoes were wet. Shawn and the dead-looking guy though, were completely soaked. Great. AND there was blood. Blood?! There was blood all over- what the hell?!

"Thanks dude," Shawn gasped, finally buckling under the guy's weight. He set him down in the center of the floor, crouching next to him. He looked up at Gus and frowned. "Gus, you have blood all over your child's raincoat."  
"I noticed, Shawn", Gus retorted, looking disgusted as he took it off. " And it's not a child's raincoat."  
Shawn wiped his face ineffectively with his hand and stared at the unconscious figure in the middle of their office. His face was pale. Sickly pale. His longish black hair was matted to his face from the rain. How was this guy NOT dead? He definitely needed a doctor. That was a lot of blood.  
Shawn stood. "Uh..Gus, I think we need to take off this guy's shirt.."  
"No Shawn. I'm not undressing another man."  
Shawn knelt down next to the body. "Dude, I know, it's weird. But we're his only chance. There's no way we could make it to the hospital in this storm, definitely not in time."  
Gus walked over and looked down at him. "Okay, fine. I'll take off his coat if you take off his T-shirt".  
Worry flashed in Shawn's eyes as he looked at the guy. " Okay. Forget about the coat, I'll get that too. Just go get your first aid and sewing kits".  
"Shawn I DON'T have..."  
"Dude I know you have a sewing kit. Just, go grab them. And some towels".  
"Okay, fine. You should change your clothes, too. You'll get sick, you're completely soaked."  
He didn't reply, he'd started removing the coat from the limp, bloody body. Wait a sec..."GUS! Come BACK!"  
"WHAT?!" Gus ran back to the main room, bewildered.  
" He's not breathing!" Shawn put his fingers to the man's neck. "He has a pulse though!  
Gus crouched down next to him. " Okay Shawn, remember when we learned CPR at the fire station? Okay, move. I'll do the chest pumps, you do, the other part".  
"Okay, fine. You know how badly I want to lock lips with an unconscious guy".  
"Ready? On my count."

The guy finally coughed up water. Shawn and Gus turned him gingerly to his side. He remained unconscious, but at least now he was breathing. Gus grabbed the kits, then together they heaved the guy on the bench below the window. He was much lighter without his long leather coat.  
Shawn held a towel to the man's side. Dude this guy was in shape. "What do you think, man. Knife wound?  
Gus pulled out a needle and some thread from the box. "I dunno, probly," he shrugged. "Here Shawn, move over a bit. But only a little, keep stemming the blood flow."

"Gus I'm impressed! Who knew you could sew so well. And you're not even getting sick".  
"The man's life is on the line, Shawn. And with you as a friend? It's a good skill to know. I stitched that cut on your head on our ski trip in high school, remember?"  
"No Gus. I've told you. I was unconscious".  
Gus finished stitching up the wound and cleaned it again. He stood. "Okay, that should help", he said, cleaning blood off his hands, trying to keep his stomach under control. "Shawn PLEASE go put some dry clothes on! Mine are getting wet from just standing next to you!"

Shawn returned, dry except for his hair, carrying an extra pairs of pants, boxers, and shirt.  
"Did you call Juliet yet? Or your dad?" Gus asked, not looking up.  
"Yeah. Couldn't connect to Juliet, but I got through to my dad for just a second...anyway... he said if the guy was out in the rain, we need to change his clothes. All of them..."


End file.
